unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:"Trade goods list" page
Voting I saw that the "Trade goods list" page is a candidate for deletion. I voted and I am trying to vote once again but I am not able to do so. So how can I vote? I must submit an answer to validate my vote but I am not able to do so. Is the page blocked so I can't vote or submit my answer? If so then is this a joke? :Anonymous users, and "new" users that have not contributed to the wiki, are unable to vote. That way only those that care enough about the wiki enough to contribute are given a voice on matters like content. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 00:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Anyway I will state that I am against the deletion of the page because it is a good source of information open to all the players and that mostly the new players can benneft from it since it lists the cities by region with the goods that they have. It is very easy and fast to use, probably this can and must be made more readable adding templates and tables to make more user-friendly. I wasn't able to get on what you want to do but if you are planning to do something than do that BEFORE deleting anything so we can compare and judge if the page must be deleted or is worth enough to go on. I really can't see why you want to delete that so much out of nothing. What would you bennefit from it? Who would bennefit from it? If you don't like that page then get someone to be responsible for that and since this is a wiki that is updated by the whole community then this isn't even needed. Me and some friends of mine will be glad to do so or recreate the page if necessary. If that page is really uneeded then this will just fade away as natural as possible. :The reason why i marked it as a candidate for deletion is exactly to hear opinions in a democratic way, from active contributors. If i didn't want that to happen i could have just clicked "delete" :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 00:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Anyway what is on that page is the same as the tables that you find on the other games of the series FAQs. I hope that I will be heard since it is suposedly a pool and I hope also that the people who will be affected with this decision (everyone that uses the wiki including that page) will be heard, both through the wiki and the game. :Just like news-papers, only those that contribute to the newspaper have a say in what will be put in the newspaper. Else it will become chaos that no one can find a workable solution that pleases every soul on earth. So be an active contributor and earn your voice in matters like that. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 00:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. User:DuckTales 01:10, November 20, 2010 :PS: I have not decided on a dead-line for deletion yet, because i want to give all contributors enough time to notice it and give their opinion about it. Don't worry it won't be a fast process at moment. Also sign your comments in discussions like this, so it will be clear who made the comment and when. See the header in this page for more info. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 00:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I was contributing to the wiki as an anonymous til now and just created an account because of this matter and since I am a new player I don't have much to contribute to the wiki anyway but as I see things that aren't up to date I am adding like the goods and skills that are now available in Naples and some other places. ::And of course, I will keep contributing to the wiki since we can always increase and add information that be useful to most players and specialy: the new players. Since this is a new game that just became open so because of this it doesn't have many players yet. So everything that we can do to improve the learning curve and fun factor of the game is worth. ::Just out of the curiosity but how do you measure the "contribution" so that people can have a voice on such matters? ::Have all a good time gaming XD User:DuckTales 04:50, November 20, 2010 :::The wiki software makes that decision for all of us. And im glad you decide to contribute more as a regular user of wikia :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 11:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ----